


Promise

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Thor has Bruce's back.





	

It started with a promise.

Fidgety, and nervous, Bruce had mumbled, "Thor, if I stay here, I need someone who can...can handle the other guy..."

Thor had only grinned, "To again spar with friend Hulk would be most enjoyable!"

Seating himself beside the enthusiastic blonde, Bruce fixed him with a hard stare, "Promise me you'll keep him from hurting other people, promise me you'll drag him away. Just...just don't get hurt..."

"Friend Bruce," Thor beamed, laying a hand upon the doctor's hunched shoulder, "It would bring me honor. You have my oath!"

Bruce had visually relaxed, "Thank you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Bruce lost control, Thor lured the Hulk into New York Harbor. Frigid November waters had drained the anger from him, and soon Thor was happily flying the shivering man back to the tower.

After that, Bruce never did tell Tony why he accepted a permanent room rather than the guest room he'd been staying in, and no one ever asked why Thor rarely went home.  



End file.
